


Snowball the Elf

by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12daysofbuddie, Buddiemas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Elf, Elf on the Shelf, Established Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie
Summary: Buck starts a new Christmas tradition with a purchase from Target.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567804
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Snowball the Elf

"What's in the bag?" Eddie asked as he stepped aside, allowing Buck to walk in with a Target bag in hand.

Buck grinned. "It's this cool thing called an Elf on the Shelf. You take it and do different things with it while Christopher is asleep. It reports back to Santa every night. And Chris can't touch it or it loses its magic. There's a book that goes along with it and everything. You also have to name it."

Eddie looked at his boyfriend amused. "And just what possessed you to buy an elf?"

"I don't know, man. I keep seeing people do the coolest things with their elves online and I've always wanted to do this, but it seems pretty lame to do it for yourself when you're a grown adult. For the first time, I've got a kid that I can do this with."

"So what's your plan for this elf?"

Buck detailed all the many ideas he had come across online. Eddie listened, grinning, as Buck explained all of his ideas. They had two hours before they had to go pick Christopher up from school, so they picked one of Buck's ideas and worked together to set it up on the coffee table. They left the book out on the table as well so that as soon as Chris got over his excitement, they could read the book and name their elf.

Christopher squealed as he walked in and saw the red elf sitting on the coffee table. He walked over and admired the elf and laughed loudly at the footprints in flour all over the table.

"Dad! Buck! We have an elf now!" Christopher exclaimed.

Buck and Eddie followed Chris into the room and laughed at Christopher’s reaction.

“Don’t touch him though,” Buck said, taking a seat on the couch. “He’ll lose his magic.”

Christopher backed away from the elf as fast as he could. “I don’t want him to lose his magic. What’s his name?”

Eddie joined Buck on the sofa. “That’s up to you to decide. Elves don’t get their names until the kid they’re looking after names them.”

Buck picked up the elf book from the table. “Why don’t we read this while you think of a name? There’s a place to write his official name in the back.” 

They read the book together, everyone taking turns reading the pages. They laughed and smiled as they read together as a family. By the time they reached the last page, Christopher nodded at a thought in his head. 

“I’ve got the perfect name for him!” he exclaimed. “I like the name Snowball!”

“Snowball it is,” Eddie said, reaching for a sharpie and writing the elf’s name on the line and filling in the other information. 

Each morning, Christopher found Snowball all over the place. One morning he was drinking coffee out of a used K-Cup. One morning, he had put shaving cream all over the bathroom counter to pretend it was snow. One day, Christopher had found Snowball upside down in their cookie jar. 

“I’m glad you got that elf,” Eddie said, one night as they set up Snowball to “toast” a marshmallow over a candle. “Christopher has really loved it.”

Buck smiled as he looked down at the floor. “He really has loved this thing. I’m glad. You talked about starting our own traditions as a family. I thought this could be one of ours.”

“It’s perfect,” Eddie said, crossing the room, stopping just in front of Buck. “It’s the perfect Christmas tradition for the three of us. I’m sure that in years to come, even when he’s decided he’s too old for Santa, we will still come up with creative things for Snowball to do.” With that, he closed the gap and gently kissed Buck before turning back to put the finishing touches on the elf.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/189762567608/snowball-the-elf


End file.
